1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a holographic display system and a holographic display method using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a holographic display system which displays a three-dimensional holographic image of a display, and a holographic display method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of an information-oriented society, expression of information has become an important issue in addition to processing and transmission of information.
Thereamong, the demand for techniques of providing visual expression of information, particularly, the demand for a three-dimensional display method and apparatus is considerably increasing. With the trend of focusing on user experience, there is demand for a display system which allows communication between visitors and articles on exhibition rather than one-sided exhibition of displays. In addition, in order to solve problems due to a limited exhibition space and a shortage of articles on exhibition, there is a need for a new type of exhibition space.
Recently, technology such as augmented reality, holography, and projection mapping is used to maximize display effects. However, such technology has a limitation in realizing a unique texture of an original exhibit and has difficulty blending with a surrounding environment, thereby making visitors lose interest or causing distraction.
Thus, a pseudo holographic system, which is a display system capable of visualizing a floating virtual image to allow viewing of various exhibits in a limited space, takes attention.
In such a pseudo holographic system, an image to be presented or displayed is projected on a projection screen on the bottom of a stage using a high-resolution projector such that the projected image can be reflected toward a foil disposed at an angle of 45 degrees with respect to the stage. The reflected image is transmitted through the foil, thereby finally creating an optical illusion floating in a space above the stage.
However, a typical pseudo holographic system literally provides a pseudo hologram, resembling a hologram having a complete three-dimensional geometry, by projecting an image on a two-dimensional projection screen using a high-resolution projector such that the image can be reflected by the projection screen. Thus, a resulting final image does not contain three-dimensional information. Thus, when the point of view of an observer is horizontally changed, the final image cannot reflect changes in the point of view. As a result, the observer viewing a pseudo hologram having no three-dimensional geometry information feels that the holographic exhibit is very different from an original article, causing deterioration in merchantable quality of the exhibit or an exhibited image.